


A few times Ethan and Mark had sex

by palebluehands



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gay male characters, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob, handjob, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebluehands/pseuds/palebluehands
Summary: Just a few times Ethan and Mark had sex. In different situations, different locations... Hope you’ll like it! English isn’t my main language sooooooo please be kind? :)





	A few times Ethan and Mark had sex

Midnight made the clock ring a few seconds before a hand shut it off. That hand went back to where it was, in a warm and cozy place.

Mark and Ethan were cuddling, in Mark’s bed, in front of Drive. They had that big yellow blanket Ethan loved so much. Mark had his face in the crook of Ethan’s neck, his hands around his boyfriend and both their legs crossed. Ethan felt good, protected and warm. He noticed Mark was a source of heat and maybe the blanket was useless.

It was the middle of the film, when Ethan started to feel the little wet pecks in his necks. At first he was smiling, but now he couldn’t focus on the movie anymore. He started to erect, and that’s when he knew tonight was not going to be just a night.

Noticing Ethan didn’t mind and actually liked it, Mark continued, but this time he got his left hand around Ethan’s left nipple, and played with it. His right hand started to caress Ethan’s stomach too.

He just wanted to show Ethan how much he loved him. Mark already knew in the back of his mind that Ethan was the one to him. He knew they had plenty of time to discover and learn things together. But his hunger for touch and attention didn’t want to wait, and Mark felt comfortable enough to at least start something tonight.

And, at this point, he didn’t want to caress Ethan’s stomach anymore. His right hand slipped in that wet underwear, and what he heard could make him cum right now.

Ethan’s moans were so sweet to his ears. It wasn’t Mark’s first time with a boy, but it was surely the first time he heard something so violent and tasteful from such an innocent mouth. He continued and wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and started to slowly pump it. Ethan started to rock his hips, he didn’t want it to be so slow. As he continued to play with Ethan’s nipples and kiss and lick his neck, he felt a curious hand on his hip, his ass, and then on his hip again and finally in his underwear. Mark stopped kissing Ethan’s neck to moan, it was so good. Ethan’s little cold hand wrapped itself around his aching shaft and he couldn’t remember anything that felt this good in his entire lifetime. Ethan took advantage of that and got on top of Mark. He took out both of their underwear and started to rub their burning cocks together. Mark had his hands on Ethan’s ass and let their tongues dance together, while their lips would eat each other.

They ended up having both one hand on their cocks, moaning and breathing faster and faster until they cummed on Mark’s torso and chin. Mark had his eyes closed because of the amount of pleasure he felt, but Ethan kept his eyes open, knowing he would have the best orgasm by looking at Mark. And it was priceless. 

Mark looked so vulnerable at this moment, his mouth opened wide, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. His whole body was a bunch of waves, and all his veins appeared when he came. That’s when Ethan came too, all over his boyfriend’s torso, throat and chin.

“Fuck” said Mark, about a minute after his climax.

Ethan fell, landing his face into Mark’s neck. A hand automatically got around the back of his neck.

“I love you”  
“I love you too”

Ethan got on his back, Mark got behind him, and they both fell asleep without turning the lights off.


End file.
